Original Sin
Original Sin jest trzecim odcinkiem piątego sezonu'' Pamiętników Wampirów. Opis TAJEMNICA Z PRZESZŁOŚCI - Gdy Elena i Katherine mają taki sam sen, że Stefan jest w niebezpieczeństwie i desperacko potrzebuje ich pomocy, dziewczyny przekonują Damona, by pomógł im odnaleźć Stefana. Jednak ich plany zostają pokrzyżowane przez tajemniczą młodą kobietę o imieniu Tessa, która wydaje się wiedzieć wszystko o przeszłości Stefana. W retrospekcjach do odległego miejsca i czasu, Tessa ujawnia szokującą tajemnicę ze swojej przeszłości oraz to co zaplanowała na przyszłość. Ma także niepokojącą wiadomość dla Damona na temat jego przyszłości. Silas zmusza niechętnego wspólnika, by pomógł mu znaleźć Katherine, co prowadzi do kłopotliwej i zagrażającej życiu Matta sytuacji. W końcu Silas zdradza powód, dla którego jest tak zdeterminowany, by znaleźć Katherine, a Damona i Elena stawiają czoła niepokojącej nowej rzeczywistości. Streszczenie Elena widzi we śnie wycieńczonego Stefana, który dociera do przydrożnego baru i żywi się pracującą tam dziewczyną. Wschodzi słońce i okazuje się, że nie ma on pierścienia. Do sypialni Eleny i Damona wchodzi Katherine, mówi, że ta sama scena śniła się jej. Elena próbuje odszukać bar, w którym widziała we śnie Stefana. Silas rozmawia z Nadią. Każe jej „skutecznie” uśmiercić Matta. Stefan budzi się i widzi kobietę, która daje mu woreczek z krwią. Pragnie on śmierci Silasa, za to co mu zrobił. Towarzyszka opowiada o Silasie sprzed 2000 lat i wyjawia jak ten stał się nieśmiertelny. Okazuje się, że kobietą opowiadającą jest Qetsiyah. Elena, Damon i Katherine szukają Stefana. Ta ostatnia zachowuje się jak zwykle nieznośnie. Matt wychodzi wyrzucić śmieci i spotyka Nadię. Ta poprzez chłopaka łączy się z Gregorem. Każe mu zadzwonić do Eleny i dowiedzieć się, gdzie jest Katherine. Qetsiyah rozmawia ze Stefanem. Mówi mu, by zwracał się do niej Tessa. Informuje go, że znalazła się w teraźniejszym świecie, ponieważ wiedźma Bennet opuściła zasłonę. Qetsiyah wyjawia, że „jej łowcom” nie udało się zabić nieśmiertelnego. Mówi mu, że razem z Silasem mieli wypić podczas ich ceremonii ślubnej eliksir nieśmiertelności, ale on ją oszukał i wypił go z inną. Była to jej służebnica -Amara, która wyglądała jak Elena. Mówi Stefanowi, że poprzez wypicie eliksiru nieśmiertelności pogwałcili prawo natury, dlatego ta stworzyła sobowtóry. Damon i Elena odnajdują bar z jej snu. Kiedy przepytują ugryzioną barmankę, atakuje ich Nadia. Elena każe Katherine uciekać, a każe Damonowi odnaleźć brata. Tessa uzmysławia Stefanowi, że nie ma on szans w pokonaniu Silasa z obecną mocą umysłu nieśmiertelnego. Oznajmia Salvatore, że podcięła gardło Amary i stworzyła lekarstwo na nieśmiertelność. Mówi Stefanowi, że chciała, by Silas zażył lekarstwo na nieśmiertelność i mogli żyć razem jako ludzie. Elena odnajduje Katherine. Gdy wampirzyca rozmawia z Katherine, Nadia skręca jej kark. Damon odnajduje Stefana, ale ten jest przywiązany do krzesła zaklęciem. Mówi bratu o powrocie Qetsiyah. Chce ona poprzez Stefana połączyć się z Silasem, pozbawić go mocy umysłu i zmusić do wzięcia lekarstwa. Tessa łącząc się poprzez Stefana, pozbawia mocy umysłu Silasa. Mówi Damonowi, że nigdy nie będzie z Eleną, bo to przeznaczenie jego brata. Czarownica unieszkodliwia Damona. Kiedy ten się budzi widzi wbiegającą Elenę, chcącą ocucić Stefana. Silas dzwoni do Nadii i informuje ją, że Katherine jest nadal dla niego priorytetem. Mówi Katherine , że nie może jej zabić, ponieważ jej krew jest lekarstwem. Matt rozmawia telefonicznie z Eleną. Ta uświadamia go, że wcześniej rozmawiali przez telefon, ale chłopak nie pamięta tej rozmowy. Damon i Elena przywożą Stefana do domu. Salvatore mówi Elenie, że według Tessy ich związek nie ma szans, jednak oboje chcą być razem. Budzi się Stefan, ale okazuje się, że stracił pamięć. Obsada Postacie główne * Nina Dobrev jako Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce/Amara * Paul Wesley jako Stefan Salvatore/Silas * Ian Somerhalder jako Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen jako Jeremy Gilbert © * Katerina Graham jako Bonnie Bennett © * Zach Roerig jako Matt Donovan/Gregor * Candice Accola jako Caroline Forbes © * Michael Trevino jako Tyler Lockwood © Postacie cykliczne *Olga Fonda jako Nadia Postacie gościnne *Janina Gavankar jako Qetsiyah *Briana Laurel Venskus jako kelnerka Jo Soundtrack *Bass Drum Of Death - Way Out *Empires - Hello Lover *Fitz & The Tantrums - Dear Mr. President *Metric - Breathing Underwater *J. Roddy Walston & The Business - Hard Times *Sara Bareilles - Satellite Call Cytaty Ciekawostki *W tym odcinku poznajemy Qetsiyah oraz Amarę. *Dowiadujemy się, że krew Katherine jest lekarstwem. *Stefan stracił pamięć, poprzez zaklęcie wykonane przez Qetsiyah. Wideo promujące thumb|center|500 px Galeria Silas stefan.png Gilbert.png Delena.png tvd503a_0008b-jpg-d74d0870-t3.jpg tvd503a_0290b-jpg-8865a264-t3.jpg tvd503a_0312b-jpg-91930902-t3.jpg tvd503b_0036b-jpg-a7848036-t3.jpg tvd503b_0055b-jpg-b2a538db-t3.jpg tvd503b_0163b-jpg-e8f160fa-t3.jpg tvd503b_0531b-jpg-43ebaf74-t3.jpg elenakatherineorisin.gif stefanelenaoriginalsin.gif stefanmemories.gif Kategoria:Retrospekcje Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Odcinki Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Sezon 5